


Snowbound 2.0

by wisepuma23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Crack, Evil Sam Winchester, Fluff and Humor, I need to work on a different fic omg, LOTS of violence, Light BDSM, M/M, Men Crying, Poor Life Choices, Violence, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisepuma23/pseuds/wisepuma23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so....Cas just finishes the 29th strike with the belt on Dean and he's going in for the 30th and Dean is like READY FOR THIS YO</p><p>BUT THEN</p><p>
  <i>BUT THEN!</i>
</p><p>Sam barges in and he goes like "HEY YOU'RE DOING IT ALL WRONG!"</p><p>Chaos ensues, pure crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowbound 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KreweOfImp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KreweOfImp/gifts).



> blame this [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5706808/chapters/13146880) for everything

Castiel took one last look at Dean splayed across the Impala, beautiful as always.

He turned around to lock the door to the garage, and then covered _that_ in chains as well. He didn't trust Sam as far he could throw him, and also Sam could quite possibly be addled in the head. However, as an Angel of the Lord, he is trained to treat those in need (of a good smiting) with pity and sympathy. It was only a phase and like everything, it shall too come to pass. They wouldn't be stuck here forever.

Certainly not.

Castiel had just finished bending the chains to his will around the doors when he heard a unmistakeable sound.

Footsteps.

Castiel paled as the steps became closer to the garage doors and he immediately blanketed the room in a silencing spell.

 _He_ can't be here, he hissed to himself.

This was important!

Dean's gestures of trust was not lost on the angel, and Castiel had no inclination to 'fuck it up'. Thirty belt strikes was agreed upon and if Sam comes barging in during such an intimate scene.....Cas had an uneasy feeling that Dean wouldn't quite recover completely and get back into the trusting headspace that both of them had painstakingly worked towards.

Castiel smirked to himself, pun intended.

"Hey, you guys in there?" an all too familiar voice came from the other side.

_Sam._

Castiel resisted the urge to answer back with a resounding "No!". 

At the very least, Dean wouldn't hear his brother and then the scene would come to a stop. 

Cas startled as the door rattled and the knob was tried several times. Suddenly a large _bang_ came from the other side and the angel was quite grateful that the door was so carefully locked. And reinforced. Steel and angelic magic worked well in harmony.

Castiel looked up to his Father and the Heavenly Host, and added another item to his list of grievances against the Holy Creator. 

_No warding of any kind for Samuel Winchester, the Boy with the Demon Blood. A very grave oversight of Yours._

Like usual, He didn't answer his son.

Castiel sighed deeply as he heard the footsteps fade away. Sam wouldn't be interrupting the two of them today. If he so _dared_ , Dean wouldn't be able to anything to stop him.

Castiel turned around and set his hands on his hips, well, maybe wiggle in place.

He smiled devilishly as he stalked toward his offering, beautifully placed on the altar of Baby.

Castiel dearly prayed to every deity he could remember that he wouldn't mess this opportunity up. 

As he met Dean's curious green eyes, he made a small promise to himself: that he would make Dean's soul shine brighter than ever.

It was truly his favorite thing to witness during and after scenes (aside from the visual pleasures of course).

Angels were woefully similar to humans in that they liked shiny things, but quite different in meanings.

Castiel chuckled possessively as he stood behind Dean.

Quite different, indeed.

+++

“Are you sorry, Dean?”

“Ye—ye—yes, _Sir_.” He would never know how he got the words out, especially when he knew what was coming after them.

Castiel raised his hand for the final thirtieth strike, and he felt another roll of desire as he saw the shadow of the belt above Dean's smarting thighs. Suddenly there was a loud yelp--not Dean's--and an unhappy screech of metal. Bending where it's not meant to bent. Dean was still beneath him, sight deprived and relied heavily on Castiel to tell him what was happening. 

Castiel whirled around the garage to seek where the unholy noise was coming from.

Another yelp and thud came from somewhere above them. Castiel ran through the list of supernatural creatures in his dusty archives and cast a furtive glance at the belt, surely Dean wouldn't know if he took some....liberties with it. He took another glance around him and the only thing that came next to a weapon other than the belt was the iron nipple clamps. The leather and nylon straps wouldn't be able to be taken off quickly without hurting Dean. Useless.

He cursed silently, why did he have to dramatically sweep them off of the hood and perhaps their only hope of salvation lied underneath another car.

Maybe the cock ring was iron, too?

Castiel was debating whether the belt or the nipple clamps would be a greater option (sadly not in the usual way), when there was a scream of terror and a large blur came from the ceiling and crashed onto the cement with a sick crack of metal and wood. Castiel blinked at the crumpled air duct as a sinking feeling roiled in his gut. Suddenly something moved in the rubble and a man stumbled out and coughed out dust and grit.

Before Sam had even opened his mouth, Cas responded flatly "No."

"But--"

" **No**."

Sam turned his gaze to a very still form of Dean, still on the Impala. Castiel's wings shifted to cover him up but alas! Human senses were too dull to perceive them, and perhaps, Sam's hindsight was the same.

Castiel watched carefully as Sam turned from petulant to shock to curiosity to most puzzling of all, anger.

Hope bloomed in his chest, maybe Sam had finally seen the err of his ways?

"Hey, you're doing it wrong!" Sam shouted as he crossed the yards between them in two quick strides.

Wrong?

_Wrong?_

Castiel's wings fluffed up in indignant shock and quickly fury. 

How dare---

Castiel gasped like a fish as Sam took his belt in one quick motion and shouted with a grin, "I'LL SHOW YOU HOW!"

Neither did Cas and Dean have the time to process this declaration when there was a resounding....familiar smack of someone's ass being hit with a belt. Castiel's eyes boggled in sheer shock as he watched Dean's ass quickly changed from a perfect shade of blush to ugly purple and blue. It didn't just stop at outline of the belt strike, nooooo, it had toppled the dominos that was already on a very precarious board. In a few moments, everything, _everything_ , of his meticulous work on Dean's ass was gone. Erased by one careless stroke of the belt from the brother of the beltee. 

Sam had no finesse in his strike nor any restraint.

At all.

"Haha oops, sorry man!" Sam laughed as he ignored Dean's strangled gasps that weren't of "pain but _ah_ sweet pleasure", but really of "MY ASS IS ON FIREH!!! OH GAWD!!!!".

Silence reigned in the garage for a few prolonged moments as the Canadian anthem played in Sam's head complete with the self image of himself clad in knightly armor.

Castiel didn't notice that his body was shaking until Sam started to look at him as if _he_ was the weird one.

He clenched his fists and he was going to scream, shout, yell, or even cry---

"Perdition." Dean whispered quietly and promptly passed out. 

Sam whirled onto Castiel angrily, "SEE I _TOLD_ YOU, YOU WERE DOING IT WRONG!!!"

Sam waved around the belt that He Used Wrong to punctuate his shouts.

Castiel huffed in breaths through his nose as he realized that Dean had essentially safeworded his way out of dealing with his brother. 

No matter, Sam needed to be stopped and as a Dom, he had a RESPONSIBILITY to do what his sub needed.

He bodily grabs Sam by the torso like in the wrestling matches that Dean loves so much and he heaves him over his head. In one swift motion, with some help from his wings for balance, he throws Sam into the locked garage door like a sack of potatoes. A hairy sack of potatoes.

Sam groans and Castiel is immediately there in a gust of wind.

The chains are pulled apart in a screech of metal and wrap around Sam and string him up to the ceiling beams. Sam struggles with his arms above his head but to no avail. He stills under Castiel's predatory gaze. A bead of sweat falls from Sam's thick brow. 

"BITCH YOU COME INTO _MY_ HOUSE!" Castiel screams.

"Oh shit."

"YOU DISRESPECT YOUR BROTHER, ME, AND EVEN _YOURSELF_!"

"Wha--"

"YOU SMACK MY LOVER AGAINST HIS EXPLICIT CONSENT AND DESTROY WEEKS, _YEARS_ OF TRUST BUILDING IN ONE SINGLE MOMENT!"

"I-I-I didn't--"

"YOU DID! IN ONE SINGLE HARD SMACK AND NOW DEAN IS SUFFERING AND HAD TO USE HIS SAFEWORD."

"You still did it wrong." Sam said petulantly, his usual suicidal tendencies coming out in the face of overwhelming odds.

"EXCUSE ME, _WHAT DID YOU SAY??_ " Cas shouted as he held his hand over his ear.

"YOU DID IT WRONG!"

Castiel exploded.

"HOW DARE YOU." Cas said his face turned a sickly blotch of red and purple, "YOU'RE DEAD TO ME."

"No wait, Cas I didn't mean---"

" _DEAD_."

Castiel turned around to comfort Dean with the faint smell of ozone in the air. 

"Dean wake up." Cas said gently, "I am very cross with you because yet again you safeworded your way out of dealing with your brother."

"Is he still alive?" Dean said, very much not passed out.

"Dean." Cas growled.

"Whaaaaatttt?" Dean said as he smirked, and if were not for the blindfold, he would Dean's eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Your brother is somewhere on the Eurasia continent, and I may have destroyed some warding to do that." 

"Did you call my brother a bitch?"

"...Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"....Where's the belt, so we can finally finish this?" Dean said as he wiggled his but but hissed immediately because of one ass-shaped bruise.

"Dean, you're in pain." Castiel admonished as he healed him, but only partially.

"Thanks Cas, but I meant that last stroke should be reserved for you, not for.... _Sam_ of all people." Dean said as he sagged against Baby, as Cas took off the blindfold and plug and even untied him from his bonds. It was the protocol of the safeword, despite the hectic of the last few minutes.

"So where's the belt? Maybe postpone it for later?" Dean said as he shakily fell to his knees in front of Baby.

Castiel became sheepish, "Eurasia."

"What?"

"Sam may have....held on to it."

"DUDE THAT WAS THE ONLY BELT MADE FOR....YOU KNOW! IN THIS BUNKER."

"Dean."

"WHAT ABOUT THE CHAINS?"

"Gone."

"......You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments would be lovely!!
> 
> C:


End file.
